


Movie Night

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Poe fell asleep during the holo.  Finn doesn't have the heart to wake him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [Stormpilot week 2017](http://stormpilotweek2017.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The prompt was domestic fluff.

 

 

The holo had ended twenty minutes earlier.

 

All the pilots had filed out.  Several of them sharing a smile with Finn or hiding a giggle until they were out in the hall.

 

Finn knew he needed to wake Poe up, but Poe was going to insist on staying up and he really needed his sleep.

 

Besides, Finn was so warm and comfy.  He didn’t want to move.

 

Sometime during the film, he’d leaned over and settled his head onto Poe’s chest.  Poe draped his arm over Finn, his hand resting on Finn’s hip. 

 

They’d been together for a long time now—there were very few new intimacies left to them—but something about the feeling of Poe’s hand on his hip.  The ease of the gesture, how natural it felt for Poe to put his hand there, the little bit of warmth it created: it was just about the sweetest thing they had shared in a while.

 

That had been over an hour ago.

 

Now, he could hear the tiny snores rattling through Poe’s chest, feel the rise and fall of Poe’s breathing.  It was perfect.  If nothing else, it confirmed that for tonight at least, Poe was real and solid and safe.

 

Tomorrow, Finn wasn’t sure how much of that would be true.

 

Tomorrow, there’d be no hand on his hip.

 

So, no, he didn’t have the heart to nudge his husband awake.

 

Finn knew how it was going to play out: he’d wake up Poe, who would apologize for falling asleep and who would then insist on going back to their room for some “romance.”  They’d be up half the night and it would be wonderful, but then Poe would leave tomorrow, groggy and grumpy. 

 

It was a month-long mission.  _Well, if everything goes right._   Finn shut his eyes.  _Don’t go there; do not start thinking like that._

 

Finn refocused on Poe’s breathing.  _He’s real and he’s solid and he’s safe_ , he said in time with Poe’s breaths.

 

Poe was going to be upset that Finn didn’t wake him but…  _We aren’t kids anymore.  Sleep is important_.  Finn slowly tilted his head and watched.  Poe’s eyes were shut, his eyelashes just barely fluttering as he dreamed.

 

Finn smiled.  Poe’s mouth opened as he snored.  Finn bit his lip and moved his head back against Poe’s chest.  He closed his eyes and let the noise fill his world.  _I love you, you wheezing sleepyhead._

 

Snap came to the doorway.  Finn opened his eyes.  Snap stage whispered, “Should I get the lights?”

 

“No,” Finn said, “I’m good.”

 

“Night,” Snap said.

 

“Night,” Finn answered.

 

Poe started to rouse.  “Hmmmmmmm?”  He blinked his eyes open.  “Where’s the movie?”

 

“It’s over, sweetie.”

 

“It is?”

 

Finn sat up.  “Ummm-hmmm.”

 

“But there was a bomb.”  Poe sounded so confused.

 

“Yes, there was, sweetie, but don’t worry.  The good guys won.”  He patted Poe’s chest and then rubbed small circles on it.

 

“Good,” Poe said, his eyes already fluttering shut again.  “Good guys should win.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “No, sleepyhead.  Come on.  Now that you’re up, I’ve got to get you to bed.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Always tryin’ to get me to bed.”

 

“That’s right,” Finn said, standing.  “Come on, Poe.  Open your eyes and stand up.”  He reached over for Poe’s arm, pulling slightly.

 

Poe groaned as he pushed up, opening his eyes just enough to navigate the room.  “How long was…”

 

“About an hour,” Finn said.  “Come on,” he repeated, taking Poe’s hand.  “I’ll get you back to the room and then you can go back to sleep.”

 

“Had plans,” Poe mumbled.  “Supposed to spend the night making lo—”

 

“I know, sweetie,” Finn said, he moved Poe so that Poe was in front of him.  He kept his hands on Poe’s shoulders.  “But I’d rather you be rested tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Poe sulked.

 

Finn pulled Poe to a stop and nuzzled his neck.  “Poe.”

 

“Hmmmmm?”

 

“I’d rather snuggle and let you sleep.  It’ll make me feel better about things tomorrow.”  He pushed Poe forward and they started moving again.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, clearly disappointed.

 

“For me?”  Finn moved his hands down, snaking them around Poe’s torso.

 

Poe let out a small laugh.  “Anything for you, Finn.”  Poe moved his hands over Finn’s.

 

“Good,” Finn said, navigating them down the hall.

 

For several steps Poe was quiet.  Then, he asked, “But how did they diffuse the bomb?”

 

Finn laughed.  “The Duros was a munitions expert.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Poe said, stumbling forward.  He then abruptly stopped.  “No, wait.  That doesn’t make sense.  He wasn’t even working with the good guys, and—”

 

“Poe,” Finn said, slipping out of the embrace and tugging on his husband’s arm.  “Poe?”

 

“Yeah?”  He started following Finn.

 

“It was a cheap movie from before the Battle of Yavin.  There were plot holes the size of Star Destoyers.  It’s no wonder you fell asleep.”

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Poe said.  He frowned.

 

“You made an amazing pillow,” Finn said, trying to get him to smile.

 

It worked.  “That’s all I am to you, isn’t it?  A convenient pillow.”

 

“Definitely.”  Finn nodded.  “And you’re really warm, so I never have to worry about needing extra blankets.”

 

“I’m an accessory.”

 

“A very handsome accessory,” Finn said, cupping his husband’s face as they stood in front of their door.  “My very favorite accessory.”  He kissed Poe’s nose before turning and punching in the code.  “The accessory that better finish his mission early and get his butt back to base for some hard-core romantic time in a few weeks.”

 

“I think I can handle that,” Poe said as Finn led him into the room.  “Of course…”

 

Finn turned and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m awake now,” Poe said, leaning against the doorframe.  He wagged his eyebrows.

 

Finn laughed.  “Dameron, you just don’t give up, do you?”

 

Poe walked into the room.  “Not where you’re concerned.”

 

Finn shook his head as Poe slid both hands around him.

 

“How about a compromise,” Poe asked.  He pressed a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips.

 

“I’m listening,” Finn mumbled, already leaning forward to try and chase another kiss.

 

Poe kissed Finn again.  “A very brief but romantic send-off now,” he said, before moving so he could kiss Finn’s nose.  “And then I promise to go straight to sleep.”  He kissed Finn’s forehead.  “And then a wild day of passion when I get back…early.”

 

Finn’s eyes met his.  “Promise?”

 

“I promise it will be the wildest day of your young life, Finn.”

 

Finn shook his head, chuckling.  “Do you promise to come back early, you idiot?”

 

Poe leaned back, making sure he had Finn’s full attention, his voice suddenly low and serious.  “I will do everything within my power to be back here before the month is over.”

 

Finn’s breath caught.  _You’d better_.  He nodded.  “Well, then.  Sounds like a reasonable offer to me.”

 

Poe smiled and leaned in for another kiss, but just before he met Finn’s lips, he asked, “But wait, if the Duros was a munitions expert, then what was the Twi’lek there for?”

 

Finn laughed into Poe’s shoulder.  “You want to talk plot holes or you want to make out with your husband, Dameron?  Your choice.”

 

“We can’t do both?”

 

Finn laughed and grabbed Poe’s head.  “You come back early and I promise I’ll sit through that blasted holo again, okay?”

 

Poe smiled.  “Sounds like a plan.”  He leaned back in.  “Now, where were we…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are welcome. I love hearing from you.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr where I'm [@cha-llamala](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/).


End file.
